Crónicas de la Torre: los dos hermanos
by SonKarmela
Summary: (Aunque pone MDI, en realidad es de Crónicas de la Torre. Lo puse así porque debía seleccionar algo) Max y Úrsula son dos jóvenes de un mundo diferente. Ambos son muy distintos y buscan la muerte del otro debido a su cultura. Ahora se ven rodeados de un mundo que no es el suyo, donde la gente crea hechizos y lanza rayos, fuego y hielo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Castigo

Unos golpes a la puerta le despertaron de golpe. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo. Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en su habitación, así que se tranquilizó un tanto y se fue levantando poco a poco hasta sentarse en la cama.

Entonces recordó que no estaba solo.

Una chica yacía a su lado, tumbada y completamente dormida. El pelo rubio le tapaba el rostro, pero él había visto el día anterior esos ojos verdes que le habían parecido interesantes. De todas formas, ahora tendría que pensar una excusa para que se fuera.

Ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y eso no era una buena noticia. Siempre se levantaba a la hora que quería, y nunca venían a despertarle. Supuso que algo preocupante le sucedería a su padre.

Cuando fue a levantarse, la cabeza de la joven se giró y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Azul y verde. El chico, finalmente, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Era tan fácil engañar…

—Buenos días, preciosa —susurró—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Pero era sencillo decir unas palabras bonitas y así no tener que nombrarlo. Aunque, de todas formas, trató de recordarlo. ¿Alicia? ¿Andrea? ¿Ana? Algo le decía que empezaba por la "A"

De nuevo los golpes resonaron en la habitación. El muchacho se pasó la mano por el pelo negro y terminó por levantarse.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó la chica, despertándose por completo.

—Requieren de mi servicio, ángel mío —sonrió—. Les diré que te traigan el desayuno y luego que te acompañen a la puerta. Esta mañana tenéis a vuestro servicio a toda la gente de palacio.

—¿Volveremos a vernos?

Giró la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. La misma pregunta de siempre. Sabía la mejor contestación, pero los frecuentes golpes en la puerta le estaban empezando a poner nervioso.

—Por supuesto —se acercó a ella y le beso suavemente—. Iré otro día. No puedo soportar sin ver esos ojos tan preciosos.

—Oh, Max, eres tan encantador —río ella, acostándose de nuevo.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió él.

Se vistió y salió enseguida a recibir a la persona que no se había detenido, en ningún momento, de golpear la puerta. El joven, al notar que la puerta se abrió, bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Después de todo, había tenido que ir hasta la habitación de príncipe y debía tener lealtad absoluta.

—Máximo, mi señor —murmuró—. Siento venir así, de improviso…

—¿Qué sucede? —cortó él—. Y llámame Max. Sabéis perfectamente que Máximo me resulta un nombre viejo.

—Lo… lo… siento —tartamudeó el joven—. Me manda vuestro padre.

—Entonces debe ser algo preocupante de verdad… —susurró para sí mismo—. Dime ahora mismo de que trata.

Max cerró la puerta y miró al joven, con sus ojos azules como el hielo. Este tragó saliva y trató de estar tranquilo ante su príncipe.

—Es mejor que se lo diga su padre —dijo finalmente; luego, para sorpresa de Max, dos soldados aparecieron de atrás con su armadura y cruzado de brazos—. Apresadlo.

—¿Qué? Como no me diga ahora mismo que es lo que pasa, joven insensato, será castigado duramente —advirtió Max. Y se dirigió a los soldados—. Tenéis que obedecerme a mí, no ha este patán.

Al joven le dolieron esas palabras, pero se sobrepuso. Y con una señal de los dedos, los soldados de atrás cogieron a Max de los dos brazos y empezaron a andar hacia delante. Mientras que él, sorprendido, trataba de zafarse.

—¡Cómo sea una broma, sirviente, le prometo que saldrá malparado! —amenazó, dirigiéndole una fría mirada.

El príncipe se rindió, pues los brazos de esos dos soldados corpulentos hacían mucha resistencia. Y él era muy hábil con la espada, pero para nada en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

Una joven muchacha se miró al espejo. Pasó el cepillo por su pelo liso castaño y cerró los ojos, color azul claro, disfrutando del viento que entraba por la ventana. Si no fuera por qué alguien entró de repente en su habitación, sus ojos se había mantenidos igual durante bastante rato.

Se giró enseguida, dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa.

Se encontró con dos soldados. Una mujer y un hombre. Vestidos de forma normal, pero con los guantes que representaban que podían usar la magia negra. Miró, de repente, sus guantes oscros que reposaban sobre la cama. Tendría que habérselos puesto en cuanto se despertó, pero nunca pensaría que la princesa estaría en peligro en su propio palacio.

—Salgan y entren como es debido: llamando a la puerta —ordenó.

—No creo que ahora mismo pueda ordenarnos nada, mi señora Úrsula —contestó, sin ningún temor, la chica.

—¿Están replicando los mandatos de su princesa?

—Son reglas del rey —replicó, esta vez, el soldado—. Lo sentimos.

Con un movimiento de las manos, Úrsula sintió como unas cuerdas invisibles le ataban por completo. Los pies. Las manos. Y parecía que la otra chica también la había paralizado, para que ni siquiera pudiera hablar.

Si ahora mismo tuviera sus guantes, podría deshacer ese hechizo, pero estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Le daba igual, por ahora. En cuanto fuera hasta su padre le haría las preguntas que necesitaba saber. No era normal que unos soldados entraran de repente a su habitación y le hicieran eso.

Ella era, prácticamente, intocable.

Con otro movimiento de manos, los guantes echaron un brillo negro y la princesa empezó a moverse sola hacia delante. Los soldados se miraron y la siguieron enseguida.

Entraron por un portal gris, que parecía echa de roca dura e irrompible. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Úrsula movió los ojos de un lado a otro buscando a su padre. Si hubiera podido, habría ido corriendo hasta el principio del trono. Ya que todavía quedaba un buen trecho para llegar hasta aquí.

—Quítale la parálisis —dijo el soldado—. Dudo mucho que se ponga a chillar como una histérica. Y si lo hace, quiero que sepas, mi señora, que eso no le servirá de nada.

—Enseguida —aceptó la joven.

Úrsula sintió como la parálisis que recorría su cuerpo se iba poco a poco. Ahora podía mover de un lado a otro la cabeza y fijarse mejor en todo. No entendía nada. Todas las personas del palacio ni siquiera le miraban. Y debería ser todo lo contrario. Observar a los soldados con terror e intentar matarlos por haber atado a su princesa.

—Quiero una explicación de esto —exigió ella.

—pronto la tendrás —contestó el soldado, altivo.

Úrsula se mordió la lengua para no insultar a esos soldados. Su padre nunca le haría algo de ese calibre. Y ella no recordaba haber hecho nada malo como para que le ataran y le sometieran a esa vergüenza de pasarse por todos los sitios atada.

Finalmente. Entraron por otra puerta y, en la final de esa habitación, sentado en un trono morado con dos velas a cada lado, estaba sentado el padre de Úrsula. Al ver a su hija, se levantó enseguida y con un dedo, les señaló a los soldados que podían retirarse.

Úrsula se fijó en que su padre y ella estaban solos. Ni siquiera su madre se encontraba en la estancia. Ni ningún soldado o amigo fiel del rey. Eso no le gustó y sus nervios afloraron.

—Padre, no entiendo nada —fue lo primero que dijo ella.

El rey ladeó la cabeza y las cuerdas invisibles que apresaban a su hija desaparecieron. Ella movió las manos y las piernas rápidamente, alegrándose de poder tener movilidad. Su padre llevaba los guantes rojos puestos en las manos.

Su padre se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hija.

—Les diré que te los traigan —dijo—. ¡Soldado!

Uno de los soldados entró enseguida bajando la cabeza.

—¿Sí, mi rey?

—Vaya a la habitación de mi hija y traiga sus guantes —contestó—. Y dense prisa. Quiero empezar pronto. Y creo que mis invitados no tardarán en llegar.

El soldado asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Invitados? —Preguntó Úrsula—. ¿Quiénes?

—El Rey Valorian con su hijo Máximo.

—¿Se trata de una broma, padre? —Úrsula no supo cómo reaccionar—. Estamos en guerra con ese rey, con esa raza que lo único que quiere es exterminarnos a todos.

—Ah, sí, ya lo sé —el rey se tocó la barbilla—. Pero quieren eliminarnos por miedo. Somos los únicos que hemos sido capaces de hacerles frente… la magia negra puede contra una espada, ¿verdad? Y eso es lo que temen.

—Para tenernos miedo han logrado destruir a mucho de los nuestros —inquirió ella—. ¿Por qué dejas que vengan aquí? Además de que han creado esas espadas que tanto odio…

El rey no contestó enseguida. La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando pasar al mismo soldado que minutos antes había salido corriendo. Úrsula se giró y recogió sus guantes que ese soldado le tendía.

Y de nuevo les dejaron solos.

Úrsula se puso enseguida los guantes y se sintió mejor. La magia negra empezó a acumularse en sus guantes. Levantó la mirada e intentó entender a su padre. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba no lo lograba.

—Es simple, hija —contestó finalmente el rey—. Los dos estamos cansados de esa guerra absurda. Y queremos llevarnos bien. Pero, sin embargo, eso nunca sucederá.

—Pues seguimos en guerra, no hay problema.

—¿Lo ves? Piensas como una joven inmadura —su padre suspiró—. Y eso es lo mismo que le sucede al hijo de Valorian. No os dais cuenta de que este no es el único mundo y que hay muchos más.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, padre? —preguntó ella, asustada.

Su padre se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Máximo es un joven irresponsable y mujeriego —comentó su padre—. Lo único en que piensa es en mujeres y deja todas las batallas a su padre. Tú, eres todo lo contrario. Piensas en la guerra como si fuera la única posibilidad de la paz. Y ninguno de los dos tenéis razón. Sois príncipes y tenéis que actuar como tal. Por ello, os vamos a castigar.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo —susurró Úrsula, cohibida.

—¿Crees que soy idiota, hija mía? —El rey se acercó a su hija—. Sé que hace unos días trataste de entrar en el palacio de nuestro enemigo y matar al rey. Tuve suerte de que mandé a uno de mis soldados a espiarte.

—Ya sabía que uno de los que me lleve no estaba de acuerdo con mis decisiones… —murmuró para sí.

—Por otro lado —prosiguió el rey—. El hijo de Valorian desobedece también todas sus órdenes. Solo se preocupa por él y todo lo que representa su reino le da igual. Y ese es el motivo de cada uno por el cual vamos a hacer un castigo especial.

—¿De qué trata ese castigo "especial"? —intentó que en su voz no se notase la burla, pero le fue imposible.

—Os lo contaremos cuando estéis los dos juntos. Y hasta que llegue ese momento estarás encerrada en tu habitación —finalizó el rey.

—¿Qué…? —pero no pudo terminar la frase.

De repente el padre la señaló con un dedo, y se tele transportó a su habitación. Estaba un poco mareada, pero intentó abrir la puerta.

Fue imposible. Como había dicho su padre, estaba encerrada.

Máximo no podía creerse todo lo que le había contado su padre. ¿Qué iban a ver al rey Wathon? ¿Qué iban a castigarle junta a esa cría llamada Úrsula? Si ni siquiera había escuchado ese nombre jamás. Y tendría que compartir un estúpido castigo con ella.

Se sujetó mejor la espada de oro que portaba en la espada y miró a su padre. Iban directos al palacio, en un carruaje de dos pares de caballos marrones.

—No sé qué pasará por tu mente al ver a ese vejestorio, padre —río Max.

—Ten más respeto, Máximo —ordenó su padre—. Te recuerdo que nos vamos allí para pelear…

—No, tranquilo, sino tengo ninguna gana de luchar —bostezó, tapándose con una de las manos—. ¿Para qué me he traído la espada, entonces?

—Que vago eres, hijo mío —suspiró el rey.

Max se sintió aludido.

—¿Vago? —repitió—. ¿Tú tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir todas esas mujeres?

—¿Notas en mi rostro que eso me parezca algo serio? —contratacó el padre.

Max chistó y se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que esa actitud de su padre le molestaba. Miró por la ventana y escrutó el horizonte.

—Por cierto —dijo Max—. La chica que estaba en mi habitación…

—¿Te refieres a esa muchacha ingenua llamada Amelia? —alzó una ceja.

—¡Sabía que empezaba por la "A"! —Levantó una mano en forma de puño, orgulloso; pronto se dio cuenta de las palabras de su padre—. ¿Ingenua?

Su padre sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Le divertía esa conversación.

—No sé cómo las chicas no se dan cuenta de que solo quieres una noche —explicó—. Y no me gusta que te comportes así con las mujeres, Máximo. Debes tenerles respeto a todas.

—Si yo las respeto…

—¡Te burlas de ellas, que es muy distinto! —exclamó su padre, serio—. Eres un príncipe, debes comportarte como tal. Búscate una mujer para un futuro, para tus hijos, y no tantas para una sola noche.

—Seguro que tú de joven eras igual —discutió Máximo, molesto.

—Ah, cuanto te equivocas —su padre movió una mano—. Conocí a tu madre cuanto tenía quince años y desde entonces me enamoré de ella. Y hasta ahora. Te hemos tenido a ti y hemos gobernado un reino. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo?

Max se encogió de hombros.

—La palabra "Amor" no es algo que exista en mi diccionario —contestó.

—Bueno. Ya te expliqué antes el motivo por el cual voy a castigarte —comentó su padre, cambiando de tema—. Y quiero que sepas que si hago este castigo es porque te quiero. Lo hago por tu bien.

Max no le vio la necesidad de responder.

El carruaje se detuvo y el rey saltó de él. En frente de ellos se situaba el palacio oscuro del enemigo. Pero ahora habían llegado de un acuerdo, y todo dependía de sus dos hijos. Sus dos únicos hijos.

—¿De verdad que tengo que bajar? —preguntó Max, sin salir.

—Max… —el rey estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Max echó una última mirada a los caballos marrones de delante y saltó hacia abajo. Respiro hondo y algo oscuro le pasó por el cuerpo. Era una sensación que jamás había notado, y sin poder hacer nada, se asustó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su padre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Sí, creo que sí —se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Recuerda que esa espada es mortífera para la gente que vive aquí —dijo el rey—. Es por eso que tenemos tan buena protección. Gracias a estas espadas que son como veneno incurable para ellos.

—Lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces —sonrió Max.

—La tuya, también, es especial —le recordó su padre—. Mejor que todas las que tienen nuestros soldados. Cuídala Max.

Algo le dijo que esas palabras de su padre eran una indirecta. Pero no lo supo con certeza, y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

En un acto reflejo, quiso sacarse la espada, pero cuando fue a tocarla, un chispazo de color negro le rozó las manos. Cuando se miró los dedos, los vio totalmente rojos.

Su padre se giró al oler a quemado.

—¿Máximo?

Max no supo que hacer. Era imposible que su espada le rechazara ahora. Todavía sentía la quemazón en los dedos, pero al notar los ojos de su padre clavados en él, cerró el puño y trató de sonreír.

Algo le decía que no debía enseñar su mano a nadie. Al menos hasta que no se recuperara del chispazo de antes. Más tarde descubriría que le pasaba a esa tonta espada que portaba en la espalda.

—Vamos —dijo, situándose al lado de su padre.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando paso al rey del palacio.

—Anda, ¿por fin puedo salir?

—Úrsula… —suspiró—. Acompáñame. Nuestros invitados nos esperan.

—¿Si por una casualidad, mi poder se revela y mata alguno de los dos, será mi culpa? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Ya me he encargado de ello —sonrió su padre—. He bloqueado tu magia hasta que ellos no estén en peligro.

Úrsula se miró las manos e intentó utilizar algún hechizo. Cuando comprobó que de verdad su padre hablaba en serio, le miró con mala cara. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día era algo nuevo. Nunca le habían atado por órdenes de su padre, y menos bloqueado su magia.

—¿Me vas a seguir sin rechistar o tendré que obligarte?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y pasó por delante.

—Se encuentran en mi despacho —dijo su padre.

Máximo y Varolian se levantaron cuando el rey y su hija entraron en la habitación. Cuando Max miró con curiosidad, y sin ninguna vergüenza a Úrsula, su padre le pegó en la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación de antes? —susurró.

—Supongo que él debe ser el mujeriego —murmuró Úrsula, sorprendiendo a los dos invitados—. Ahora entiendo su poco respeto ante mí.

—Lo siento mucho, princesa —se disculpó Valorian—. Mi hijo…

—Encantada de conocerla —interrumpió Max, acercándose—. ¿Tú debes de ser esa chica que en la mente solo tiene la muerte, me equivoco?

Úrsula clavó sus ojos en los del chico.

—Solo en la tuya y los de tu raza —siseó.

—Eso habrá que verlo —sonrió él—. A lo mejor resulta al revés.

Cada rey cogió a su hijo y lo separó del otro. Máximo se sentó al lado de su padre, pero seguía mirando con burla a la princesa. Ella, se miraba las manos, como intentando llamar a algo invisible.

—Bien —comenzó el padre de Úrsula—. Os hemos reunido a los dos aquí para contaros de que consta el castigo que hemos acordado entre nosotros dos.

—Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí, padre —murmuró Max.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo —masculló Úrsula.

—En fin —prosiguió Valorian, interrumpiendo a los dos chicos—. Como las dos razas han estado en guerra durante mucho tiempo, el castigo depende de eso.

Los dos muchachos se giraron, mirando a sus padres. No sabían que dependía el castigo, pero algo les decía que no les iba a dar gracia.

—Os vamos a mandar al valle de los lobos —finalizó Valorian—. Cerca de una torre, donde tendréis que lograr que os acepten y aprender a convivir juntos. Hasta que no os llevéis bien, no podréis volver. Y no se trata de pensarlo nada más. Tendrá que ser de verdad.

—¡Eso no puede ser…! —espetó Max—. ¿Un mundo diferente? ¿Con esta chica? ¿Qué clase de castigo macabro es ese?

—Cuídate, hijo mío.

—Adiós, Úrsula —se despidieron sus padres.

—¡No, espera! —chilló Úrsula, pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverse—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Papá!

—Además de llevaros bien, tendréis que descubrir quien sois en realidad antes de poder volver —añadió Wathon; Valorian se quedó con la misma cara que los jóvenes, él tampoco había tenido ni idea de esa última orden.

Entonces un portal apareció en el suelo. Absorbió a los dos muchachos como si fueran hojas y desaparecieron de ese palacio. Los dos reyes se quedaron quietos, hasta que el portal oscuro desapareció.


	2. La llegada

Capítulo 2: La llegada

Empezaron a caer hacia abajo con rapidez. Pero cuando se encontraron abajo no se dieron ningún fuerte golpe. Úrsula acabó encima de Max, y este gruñó, enfadado.

—¡Quítate de encima! —siseó, empujándole hacia el otro lado.

—No creas que me apetece estar a tu lado —escupió ella, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose los pantalones de suciedad.

La espada de Max se encontraba cerca de Úrsula. Ella se miró las manos para asegurarse que tenía los guantes puestos. Se tranquilizó al ver que así era. Max se levantó enseguida y cogió la espada. Preocupado por lo que podía hacerle esa chica.

—Bah —murmuró ella—. Aunque deseo matarte no puedo.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió él, sujetando la espada con las dos manos.

—¿Eres cortito, eh? —se burló ella—. Te recuerdo que para salir de este mundo tenemos que intentar con todos los medios llevarnos bien de verdad. Lo veo imposible, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más. Y si alguno mata al otro, el que sobreviva se quedara aquí para siempre. Así que tendremos que limitarnos a insultarnos y mirarnos con mala cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Has dicho llevarnos bien? —El chico río, guardándose la espada—. Eso no creo que suceda jamás.

Úrsula se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces nos quedaremos en este lugar… ¿cómo han dicho que se llamaba? —cerró los ojos, tratando de acordarse—. Ah, sí, el valle de los lobos. Y que tenemos que encontrar una torre. No sé qué harás tú, pero yo voy a buscarla.

Max se había quedado un momento quieto. Ahora que se daba cuenta, su espada no le había rechazado como cuando estuvo en el palacio de esa princesa. Eso le gustó, ya que no sabría qué hacer si a Úrsula se le ocurría de repente atacarle con magia. Su única protección en esos momentos era la espada.

—Qué raro —murmuró ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Si recuerdo bien, en nuestro mundo era día…

—… Y aquí es de noche —terminó la frase él—. Supongo que es normal. No en todas partes tiene que ser la misma hora. Por cierto—cambió de tema—, ¿tú que usas, eso a lo que llaman magia negra?

—Sí, ¿y adivinas qué? No solo se utiliza para matar, también para torturar.

—¿Es una amenaza? —frunció el ceño.

—Significa que como me molestes mucho actuaré como me dé la gana —respondió—. Soy muy buena en hechizos de tortura, y sobre todo con la gente que no soporto. Y mira por donde, tú tienes esa habilidad desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Max sonrió y sacó la espada, clavándola en el suelo con fuerza.

—Esta espada es capaz de detener tus hechizos cuando me los lances —dijo, orgulloso—. Por una vez, estamos empatados.

—¿Y qué vas hacer, llevar esa espada a todas horas en las manos? —río.

—Tengo una idea mejor: Quítate los guantes —contestó él.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Lo que sí que tenía claro es que los guantes no abandonarían sus manos en ningún momento. No conocía ese mundo, y mucho menos el bosque que les rodeaba, necesitaba su poder por su había algún peligro.

Finalmente respondió a Max:

—Nunca —sentenció, juntando las manos.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! —discutió—. Tienes razón conque no puedo llevar la espada todo el rato entre las manos. Así que por lo menos, guárdate los guantes.

—Tranquilo, no te voy hacer daño —sonrió ella—. Por ahora…

—Cada segunda que paso contigo te odio más —siseó.

—Mira qué casualidad, me ocurre lo mismo.

Úrsula le miró a los ojos, tratando de averiguar cuál sería el siguiendo movimiento de Max. Este le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, con seriedad. Hasta que de repente cambió, parecía que estaba calculando algo. Como cuando alguien tiene un problema en la cabeza. Puso una de las manos en la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza.

Entonces Úrsula se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—¿Estás evaluando mi cuerpo? —bramó—. ¿Pero de qué vas?

Él sonrió y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No está mal, no está mal… —murmuró—. Tal vez con otro color de pelo, más largo. Los ojos miel o verdes. No sé… Es que no me gusta que tengan los ojos del mismo color que yo, ¿sabes?

Ella abrió la boca, pero en vez de contestar algo, le golpeó con la mano abierta en la mejilla. Max abrió los ojos al máximo y se tocó el lado rojo. Aunque le dolía, la sonrisa no se borró.

—Valió la pena —se encogió de hombros.

—Y alégrate de que no haya usado mi magia —siseó—. Ahora mismo ese guantazo no es nada comparado con mi poder.

—Solo he sido sincero.

Úrsula respiró hondo y, sin hacer caso a los comentarios de Max, empezó a caminar hacia delante. Tenía claro su trayecto. Tendría que encontrar una torre e intentar quedarse ahí. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de aparecer en ese lugar, y eso haría.

Max la siguió enseguida. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, eso de quedarse solo en un lugar desconocido le producía temor. Y parecía que esa chica no tenía miedo a nada. Pero claro, el tener magia te hace tener más confianza.

Yo tengo una espadapensó. No por ello se tranquilizó.

Por mucho que caminaran, lo único que veían era más bosque. Y al estar oscuro su vista no llegaba a ver mucho más.

De repente escucharon unos aullidos cerca. Máximo pegó un bote, pero Úrsula no les chico ni caso y siguió caminando. Él la alcanzó.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, aun sabiéndolo.

—Lobos —contestó ella; se fijó en el muchacho y río—. ¿Te asustan unos simples lobos? No me lo puedo creer.

—Seguro que me da más miedo verte por la mañana —contratacó él.

—Espero que si vienen los lobos te devoren a ti primero.

—¿Crees que están… que están cerca? —tartamudeó.

Ella sonriendo, asintió y señaló detrás de unos arbustos.

—Sí, mira, ahí hay uno, ¿no lo ves? —río.

Max miró hacia donde señalaba ella y tembló. Ella siguió riéndose y caminó de nuevo. Max se dio cuenta de la mentira y se cabreó. Iba a decir algo, pero al escuchar de nuevo los aullidos, tragó saliva y decidió callarse.

Cuando estuvieron ya cerca y vieron la torre que se alzaba delante de ellos, se detuvieron y sonrieron. Después de tanto tiempo caminando por ese lugar desconocido por fin la encontraban.

—Ahora a ver si nos dejan entrar —comentó Max.

—Dudo mucho que dejen a dos muchachos tirados en el bosque —respondió.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Se encontraban delante de una verja, alta. Úrsula trató de apartarla, pero le fui imposible. Iba a utilizar sus poderes, pero se lo pensó mejor. Era una mala idea. No podía enseñar su magia a cualquiera.

Miró a Max, que él miraba hacia arriba. Seguramente a todas esas luces que se mostraban de las ventanas de la torre. Úrsula supuso que serían las habitaciones, o cualquier estancia donde había gente.

—Max, voy hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró ella.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él, mirándola.

—No conocemos para nada a las personas de aquí —explicó ella—. Y creo que deberíamos inventarnos una historia. Pero eso lo decidiremos más tarde. Voy a crear un vínculo telepático entre tú y yo. Así podremos hablarnos sin que nadie lo escuche.

—Me parece bien —asintió él.

—Para comunicarnos de esa manera solamente hay que pensar —finalizó.

Los guantes de Úrsula empezaron a brillar. Max notó, de nuevo, ese poder oscuro que le recorría el cuerpo. Lo mismo que cuando estuvo en el palacio. Y algo le vino a la mente. Intentó coger la espada, pero de nuevo un chispazo le quemó la mano.

—Imposible… —susurró; Úrsula no le escuchaba, estaba en medio de un hechizo—. ¿Qué querrá decir esto…?

Se miró las dos manos, ahora quemadas. Cada vez que la magia negra se mostraba cerca de él le sucedía eso tan extraño. No lo entendía, y no había podido preguntarle a su padre. Y ahora estaba solo.

¿Me escuchas?

Úrsula había abierto los ojos y le miraba, esperando una respuesta.

Te escucho perfectamente. El hechizo que has hecho va bien.

Yo nunca fallo.

Max sonrió y se giró para volver a ver la Torre. Se olvidó por un momento de sus manos y de lo que sucedió antes, ya que eso solo le haría pensar.

—Lo mejor será decir que somos hermanos —comentó ella.

Él se giró como movido por un resorte.

—¿Qué? ¿Está loca? —Úrsula rodó lo ojos—. ¡Nadie se creerá que somos hermanos! ¿No te das cuenta de lo diferente que somos? Además de lo mal que nos llevamos.

—Los hermanos no se parecen siempre, Max —dijo ella—. Y además, los hermanos siempre discuten. Es la mejor excusa. ¿O acaso vamos a decir que venimos de otro mundo, que somos de distintas razas y hemos venido aquí por culpa de un absurdo castigo?

Él tardó un poco en aceptar ese acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —le costó bastante decir esas palabras—, hermanita.

—¿Cómo que hermanita? ¿Qué edad tienes tú? —indagó.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que tienes dieciséis —respondió, sonriendo—. Y yo soy dos años mayor que tú. Así que puedo permitirme el lujo de llamarte hermanita.

Los dos se callaron al sentir como la verja se abría lentamente. Alguien se acercaba a ellos con paso ligero y seguro. Cuando ya estuvo a su lado, se fijaron en que era una mujer de pelo pelirrojo largo.

—Buenas noches —saludó Úrsula—. ¿Esta es la torre del valle de los lobos?

La mujer asintió y les invitó a entrar.

—Ahí fuera hace frío —explicó—. Adentro hablaremos mejor.

Los dos muchachos asintieron y siguieron a la mujer. Esta se dirigió hacia la torre. Cuando entraron, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos. Era muy grande a simple vista. Ahora entendían porque sus padres le habían indicado que tenían que ir hasta allí. Para hospedarse hasta que llegara el día en que volvieran a su mundo.

La mujer les llevó hasta una amplia cocina.

—Os he traído aquí por si tenéis hambre —dijo.

Qué tontería, si hace apenas unas horas que me metí un buen desayuno.

Recuerda que, si hablamos en términos de tiempo, aquí ya debe ser muy tarde. De todas formas con que rechacemos la hospitalidad de esta mujer bastará. Tampoco hace falta ser tan borde, Max.

—No gracias —sonrió Úrsula—. Perdone por mi poca información, pero… ¿esta torre que es exactamente?

La mujer frunció el ceño. Mucha gente conocía la torre del valle de los lobos, sin embargo esos dos muchachos hablaban en serio.

—Lo primero de todo: me llamo Salamandra —presentó—. Esta es una torre de alta hechicería, donde se aprende magia. Todo el mundo que la posea puede aprenderla. Y aunque no la tengáis podéis hospedaros aquí durante todo el tiempo que queráis. Según he comprobado, por vuestras venas corre la magia…

Úrsula sonrió. Eso ella ya lo sabía perfectamente. Todos los de su raza tenían magia dentro del cuerpo, pero solo la podían hacer funcionar mediante los guantes que ahora llevaba. Pero, para Max la noticia no la recibió muy bien.

Se mareó un poco y fue la mujer el que le ayudo a no caerse.

—¿Estás bien, joven? —preguntó.

¡Eso es imposible! Yo… yo… yo no poseo magia. Lo sabes perfectamente, Úrsula. Soy de la otra raza, la de las espadas. Mi gente mata a los de tu raza… No puede ser.

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hay algo en tu familia que te han contado.

Yo no poseo magia.

Esa mujer parece poderosa y estoy segura que es capaz de ver la magia dentro de las personas. No puedo decirte nada sobre lo que sucede en tu cuerpo, porque no tengo ni idea. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor aquí consigues desarrollar tus poderes.

¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? ¡Yo nunca he tenido el poder de la magia!

Salamandra los miraba a los dos sin entender nada. Esos dos chicos eran muy extraños. Parecía que con las miradas se comunicaban tranquilamente. Salamandra se echó hacia atrás y espero a que los dos volvieran a la realidad.

—¿Está segura? —Preguntó Max—. Lo de la magia, quiero decir.

—Claro —asintió—. Y en ti, muchacho, está bastante débil. Seguramente por no haberla usado. No te preocupes, en esta Torre la mejorarás. Y tú también —miró a Úrsula—. ¿Queréis quedaros? Os daremos una habitación a cada uno.

No puedo quedarme aquí, Úrsula. Va contra mis principios.

Te recuerdo que nuestros padres nos dijeron que teníamos que venir hacia aquí. Por algo sería. Si tu padre ha dejado que vengas, incluso sabiendo que es de magia, debe ser por un buen motivo.

Sigo sin comprender nada.

Después de haber mantenido una larga conversación telepática sobre las últimas palabras de lo padres, los dos se dieron cuenta que Salamandra les miraba asustada, como si les sucediera algo.

—Es que estamos muy agradecidos de que nos deje quedarnos aquí —se inventó una excusa enseguida Úrsula—. De verdad, gracias.

—Tranquilos. Aquí hay muchos alumnos que, cuando vinieron, estaban como vosotros. Y bueno. Contadme un poco sobre nosotros.

—Ella se llama Úrsula —la señaló—. Y yo Máximo, pero puede llamarme Max.

—Somos hermanos —añadió ella, al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a decir esa palabra—. Y hemos venido para aprender el arte de la magia.

—Bien. Acompañadme, os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Despiertos

Salamandra les había dado dos habitaciones, una cerca de otra. Todos los demás alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones, y ninguno había salido para recibir a los dos muchachos nuevos. Para Max y Úrsula fue mejor. Ya que les apetecía estar a solas en sus respectivas habitaciones, sin estar sin nadie.

Ahora cada uno yacía tumbado en la cama. Mirando a la nada. Hasta que Úrsula recibió la llamada mental de Max.

¿Estás dormida?

Úrsula se quedó callada. Miraba por la ventana el extenso bosque que había alrededor de la torre, pensando. ¿Cómo habían hecho sus padres para mandarlos hasta allí? ¿Y por qué habían decidido ese castigo para ellos? Era demasiad ridículo tener que pasar todo un tiempo con ese chico.

Lo más extraño era esa Torre. Sus padres la conocían, pero ella nunca la había escuchado mencionar. Al igual que Max, le intrigaba que él tuviera magia. Se suponía que los dos tenían razas distintas. Y las dos luchaban por una cosa: Los de su raza, parar impregnar su mundo de magia, y la otra, para eliminarlos.

Y ahora tendrían que estar juntos hasta que se llevaran bien.

¡Oye! ¿Estás ahí?

Decidió que era momento de contestar a las tonterías de Max.

¿Eres idiota o qué? Si estuviera dormida ahora mismo me habrías despertado.

Bueno, es que hablar con ingenuas es mi habilidad especial.

Claro, todas esas ingenuas con las que te has acostado, ¿me equivoco? Pues lo siento mucho por ti, principito, pero yo no soy igual.

Tampoco tenía intención de coquetear contigo. Me resultaría muy repulsivo.

Se sentó en la cama y miró los guantes. Tenía por costumbre quitárselos antes de dormir, pero esa noche no se los quitaría. Ni esa noche ni ninguna. Al menos durante su estancia en la torre.

Echaba mucho de menos su habitación del palacio.

—¿Por qué me has hecho esto padre? —preguntó a la nada.

Enterró su cara en las manos y respiró hondo. Lo que quería era dormir y despertar mañana. Podría ser que todo era una pesadilla y que lo vivido hasta ahora había sido producto de su sueño. Pero, si fuera así, ¿cómo sabía quien era Max?

Nunca le había visto, y sin embargo parecía tan real. Con sus comentarios que le ponían de los nervios, su mirada sinvergüenza que la obligaban a darle un guantazo. Y sobre todo, lo que más le cabreaba, es que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con él.

¿Puedes dormir? A mi me resulta imposible…

También a mí, sobre todo por un idiota que no para de hablarme en la cabeza. Cállate ya,

No me lo puedo creer, ¿has hecho ese vínculo telepático con otra persona aparte de mí?

Úrsula rodó los ojos y se volvió a acostar en la cama. Durante unos minutos estuvo jugando con unos hilos que había creado con su poder. Podría ser algo muy aburrido, pero no tenía sueño. Si lo pensaba, en su mundo sería la hora de comer y solo hacía unas cuatro horas que se había despertado.

Cerró los ojos y ubicó su palacio. Usando su poder consiguió incluso estar dentro de su verdadera habitación. Pero un aullido en la lejanía le volvió a la realidad.

Recordó los aullidos de antes. Max se había asustado mucho con ellos.

Esta mañana, estaba con una chica rubia, de ojos verdes… En resumen, una joya.

¿De verdad crees que me importa?

Nunca pensé que después de aquella noche me pasara esto.

Hay algo que me intriga. Para mí eres un imbécil, y sin embargo eres un mujeriego. ¿Cómo consigues que las chicas se fijen en ti y que se vayan contigo a la cama?

Uno tiene tácticas para todo.

Cortó la comunicación para que Max le dejara dormir. Aunque no es que tuviera mucho, pero algo tendría que hacer. Ya que sería imposible salir de la habitación e investigar la Torre, eso ya lo haría cuando en ese mundo fuese de noche.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

En una habitación alejada. Salamandra se sentó en la cama y recordó la visita de esos dos muchachos. Pero no era el chico, Max, quien le preocupaba, sino Úrsula.

—¿No puedes dormir, Salamandra? —Preguntó una voz detrás de ella—. ¿Es por esos alumnos nuevos? —trató de averiguar.

Ella asintió y miró a Jonás.

—La magia de la chica —explicó—, no me ha parecido… pura.

Jonás frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —quiso saber, interesado.

—Un mago puede notar enseguida la magia de otra persona que la posee —dijo Salamandra—. La magia del chico me ha parecido… increíble, pero muy debilitada. Nunca había visto una magia así, Jonás. Y luego, su hermana, es todo lo contrario. También tiene una gran magia, lo he notado, pero es una magia oscura y no me ha gustado.

—Si bien recuerdo, Saevin nació con un gran poder y nos ayudó a todos.

—Puede… —levantó la mirada—. Ojalá Dana estuviera aquí, ella sabría que hacer. Jonás—le miró—. ¿Crees que he hecho bien a aceptarlos en la Torre?

Jonás se levantó y la abrazó por detrás para darle apoyo. Sabía que Salamandra se preocupaba mucho por la Torre. Desde que Dana cayó en coma, Kai no habla y ni siquiera abre los ojos, Conrado e Iris se fueron y los demás veteranos se fueron, solamente están ellos dos para estar ahí.

—Has hecho lo mejor —susurró él—. No podemos juzgar a esos muchachos solo por su poder. Tendremos que ver como llevan el día a día en la Torre y más adelante, hablaremos con ellos. Ahora estarán nerviosos, en un lugar desconocido. Dejémosles que se acostumbren un poco.

—También pienso en Lis…

—A lo mejor, incluso, se hacen amigos de ella —sonrió Jonás.

—Eso es lo que me preocupada —inquirió ella—. Si son una amenaza, no puede ser buena para nuestra hija, Jonás.

—Salamandra, no pasará nada, de verdad. Confía en mí. Son solo dos jóvenes que han venido para aprender magia.

Salamandra levantó la mirada y escrutó la noche.

—Espero que tengas razón —murmuró—. Quiero que tengas razón.

—Vamos a dormir —propuso él—. Mañana por la mañana le pediremos a Gabriel que les enseñe la Torre a los nuevos. ¿O prefieres que lo haga Lis?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

—Sinceramente, no sé qué responderte. Sigo confusa —admitió.

—Salamandra… ¿Te quedarías más tranquila si mañana hablara con ellos? —preguntó, alzando las cejas.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pues lo haré —le dio un beso—. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que toda tu confusión no se debe a nada. Y mañana te lo demostraré. Son niños normales que se han encontrado por casualidad en este valle, nada más.

Aunque Salamandra sabía que Jonás podía tener razón, no terminaba de creerse esa historia. De todas formas esperaría, el tiempo respondería a sus preguntas.

Bea: Gracias por molestarte en leer. Si te refieres a que es predecible porque parece que en un futuro se descubran que hermanos realmente, te puedo asegurar que no. No tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro.


	4. Lis

Capítulo 4: Lis

Se despertó enseguida. O al menos eso es lo que pensó ella cuando abrió los ojos. Hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol se abría paso entre las montañas y su luz entraba en la habitación. Supo enseguida que habría dormido unas cinco horas, y estaba perfectamente. Con esas horas y las de la noche pasada, hoy podría estar todo el día con energías.

Se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama. Anoche ni siquiera había podido ponerse otra ropa más cómoda para dormir, ya que no había tenido tiempo de coger nada de su casa. Su padre le habría podido decir que le iba a mandar a un lugar desconocido.

De repente vio un guante en el suelo. Lo recogió enseguida y se lo volvió a poner en la mano. No podía quitarse en ningún momento o sería su perdición. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que reposaba en la silla de escritorio.

Se trataba de una túnica blanca. La miró con más interés, pero en ningún momento consiguió recordar que estuviera anoche, cuando se acostó en esa cama. Y lo extraño es que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien la había dejado allí.

De todas formas, no se lo iba a poner. A ella ese color no le gustaba para nada. Era lo contrario a lo negro o los colores oscuros. Con una sonrisa traviesa, movió los dedos y con poder hico que túnica se volviera morada. Esperaba que la persona que lo había traído no le molestara.

Vio entonces un libro que había en la mesa. La portada se trataba de un árbol. Lo abrió y frunció el ceño. No entendía nada de lo que había en ese libro escrito. No se parecía a nada a lo que ella leía.

Su vista se movió hacia la puerta antes de que alguien llamara con fuerza, como si tuviera ganas de despertarle a mala leche. No le costó mucho deducir que seguramente sería Max.

Abrió la puerta y vio al muchacho. Pero este puso cara de miedo enseguida.

—¡Aaaaa! —Se tapó la cara—. ¿Qué monstruo eres tú? Úrsula no es que fuera una bonita princesa, pero ahora eres peor que los gusanos.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices y trató de buscar un peine para cepillar el pelo revuelto. Buscó por todos los cajones, y finalmente encontró uno. Se arregló rápidamente y abrió la puerta de nuevo. Como esperaba, Max seguía allí.

—Tampoco has mejorado mucho —comentó—. Estás igual que ayer.

—¿Qué esperabas, que me convirtiera en otra mujer de repente?

—¡Eso es lo que había pedido antes de dormir! —río.

—Imbécil —siseó.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Max sí se había puesto la túnica blanca. Y también que su espada de oro reposaba en la espalda como si no quisiera dejarla en la habitación. No le iba a decir nada, ya que ella también tenía los guantes en las manos y no pensaba dejarlos.

Max notó la mirada de ella.

—No tenía otra cosa que ponerme —explicó—. Y como esto estaba limpio…

—Una cosa —dijo ella, seria—. Que tengamos que convivir en la misma Torre y ser hermanos, no significa que vayamos a todas las partes juntos, ¿me entiendes?

—Creo que te equivocas —repuso él—. Debería ser todo lo contrario. Este lugar es nuevo para nosotros, y si se supone que somos hermanos, tenemos que ir juntos a todas partes. Al menos hasta que pase un tiempo y nos acostumbremos a esta Torre y todos sus lugares.

Úrsula no admitió que Max tenía razón en eso.

—¿A ti no te han dejado una túnica en la habitación? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te la piensas poner? —inquirió.

—Enseguida salgo —contestó, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Max se quedó esperando fuera, mirando la túnica con más atención. La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho, pero no quería ponerse la misma ropa que el día anterior. Todavía pensaba en ese extraño libro que había encontrado en su habitación. ¿Para qué sería? Si al intentar leerlo se había mareado.

La chica salió con una túnica morada. Max frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, la tuya es diferente. Yo prefiero este color —se señaló el blanco.

—No, cuando me desperté también estaba una túnica blanca, pero la he cambio de color —se encogió de hombros—. El blanco no me va.

—Pues como se enfaden los dueños de la Torre…

—¿Y por qué tenemos que llevar obligatoriamente una túnica blanca? —replicó ella—. Vamos a buscar a alguien de aquí y preguntarle algo de la Torre.

Empezaron a caminar hacia abajo. La habitación que le había tocado a cada uno estaba arriba del todo, así que tenían una buena caminata de escaleras hasta abajo del todo.

Cuando pasaron por una de las puertas, esta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica joven de pelo pelirrojo. Tenía un claro parecido a la misma mujer que les había abierto la puerta e invitado a entrar de anoche.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó con efusividad—. Vosotros seréis los nuevos. Me lo comunicó mi madre hace unos minutos. Encantada, yo soy Lis.

La chica les apretó las manos a los dos con una sonrisa. Entonces se fijó en la extraña túnica que portaba la nueva.

—¿Qué has hecho con la túnica que te representa como alumna de primer grado? —preguntó.

—¿Alumna de qué? —Úrsula abrió los ojos—. ¿Nos lo puedes explicar?

—Claro, os lo contaré todo mientras bajamos en la escalera —le echó una larga mirada a la túnica morada de Úrsula—. Por cierto… sería mejor que la volvieras a dejar la túnica blanca.

Úrsula no quería hacer enfadar el primer día a los dueños de esa Torre, así que moviendo los dedos hico que la túnica volviera a su color real.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ya sabes utilizar magia? —Lis estaba sorprendida.

—No —murmuró Úrsula, sin saber cómo explicárselo—. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha cambiado de color—mintió.

Lis frunció el ceño, pero entre la mezcla que estaba medio dormida, y que cualquiera podría hacer hechizos desde lejos, no se lo pensó mucho.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras mientras Lis les contaba todo lo que contenía la Torre. La magia, sus pasos.

—Yo tengo quince años —comenzó a hablar—. Y ya estoy en segundo grado, aprendiendo la magia del aire. Como veis tengo la túnica, que es representativa. Vosotros tendréis que aprender primero a leer arcano, el lenguaje de la magia, pero seguro que no os cuesta nada. Luego, estudiareis la magia de la Tierra, y cuando hagáis un examen para valorar si habéis aprendido, pues os darán el libro de Aire y portaréis la túnica que yo llevo.

Después de estudiar el libro de Aire, hacéis el examen y os darán un tercer el libro, el del agua, y vuestra túnica pasará a ser azul. Luego, cuando estudiéis lo suficiente, pues se cambia la túnica por la violeta y tendrás que estudiarte el libro del fuego. Hacéis la prueba, que es la más difícil y tendréis la túnica roja. Lo que os representará como Mago Consagrado.

Los dos muchachos atendían a Lis con mucha atención. No querían perderse ninguna explicación de esa chica tan simpática. Ahora mismo era su guía en todo lo de la magia. Aunque Úrsula ya la usaba, pero era muy distinta que la que Lis describía.

—Pero por ahora es mejor que os centréis en lo básico —finalizó ella, sonriendo.

Max asintió enseguida. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero temía de verdad estar en esa Torre con tantas personas aprendiendo magia. Él no debería estar en ese lugar, él no poseía la magia y sin embargo, al escuchar todas las palabras de esa chica, se sentía pleno.

Úrsula se dio cuenta de la confusión de Max, pero no hico ningún comentario.

—Os presentaría a todos los alumnos de la torre, pero eso sería un buen trabajo —comentó Lis—. Así que es mejor, que según os lo vayáis cruzando, os presentéis y hagáis amistades. Yo os puedo presentar a mis amigos.

—¿Y cómo se llaman tus amigos? —preguntó Max.

—Gabriel, Irina, Eva, Carlos y Mark —los contaba con la mano, como si le faltara alguno—. ¡Ah! Me olvidé de Raquel… Somos un pequeño grupo. Ya lo veréis. Por cierto, Gabriel y Eva son hermanos.

Max seguía en la cabeza con todos sus principios. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a no relacionarse con la gente que practicaba la magia. Y ahora su padre le mandaba a este lugar, junto a una persona de sus enemigos. A una Torre que estaba llena de… ¡magos!

Cuando se dio cuenta, Lis y Úrsula ya estaban abajo del todo. Él se había parado en mitad de las escaleras, con la mirada ida sin saber qué hacer. Pensó, por un momento, en salir corriendo y huir de la torre, ¿pero dónde iría? No conocía nada de ese mundo.

Mientras, Lis y Úrsula hablaban de cosas triviales.

—¿Por qué tu hermano lleva una espada? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que antes de venir aquí nuestro padre le hico ese regalo —mintió Úrsula, aunque en realidad no tenía muy claro si las cosas habían sucedido así—. A mí me dio estos guantes —se los enseño—, y por eso no los quitamos en ningún momento. Son nuestros valores más preciados.

—Oye… ¿tus padres…? —Lis no supo cómo continuar.

Úrsula meditó un momento la pregunta de Lis.

—Sí —asintió—. Están muertos —intentó que la voz le sonara triste.

—Ah, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Lis—. Yo…

—Tranquila, tú no lo sabías —sonrió ella.

Miró un momento hacia atrás y abrió la comunicación mental que tenía con Max. Le daba igual que el chico siguiera pensando en sus cosas, pero quería contarle lo que acababa de inventar.

Max, escúchame. Somos huérfanos. Nuestros padres están muertos.

¿Y por qué te inventas esa tontería? ¡Mi padre está muy vivo!

Ya lo sé. Pero algo tendremos que decir. ¿Sino porque hemos venido hasta aquí? Y también es la mejor excusa para explicar que lleves una espada en la espalda. Es un regalo que te dio tu padre antes de que muriera. ¿Está claro?

Sí, sí, vale. Pero la próxima vez dime que vas a decir antes de contarlo. Ya que no podemos volver atrás. Y que sepas que la idea no me gusta mucho, pero no me queda otra que aguantarme.

Los dos siguieron a Lis hasta abajo del todo. Los alumnos les miraban con cara extrañada, como si quisieran acordarse de quienes eran. Más tarde, supuso Max, se darían cuenta que eran totalmente nuevos. Además, seguramente no habría mucha gente con la túnica blanca.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la cocina, Lis señaló a una mesa.

—¡Mirad! —sonrió—. Allí están. Seguidme, os los presentaré.


End file.
